


I missed you! - Gin x Sanji

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	I missed you! - Gin x Sanji

“Sanji!” A familiar voice called out in the distance to the blonde, who had returned to Shabody after 2 years. Sanji turns around and to his surprise, Gin, the right hand man of Don Kreig was standing in the distance waving. “Oh! Gin!” Sanji called ecstatic. Gin ran over to Sanji with a wide grin on his face, tackling him into a tight hug and swinging Sanji around, taking him by surprise, “I missed ya!” Gin soon set down the dizzy blonde with a hearty laugh, “how’ve ya been? We should catch up!” Gin chimes. “Actually I-“ Before Sanji could explain, Gin grabbed his arm and dragged him in one direction, “my treat! Don’t you worry your head!” Sanji let Gin drag him to a nearby café, ordering tea for the two of them so they could catch up. “Ah, I see, so I dragged you away from seeing your friends, heh, sorry, I got a bit too excited when I saw you,” Gin laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s alright Gin, you were just excited to see me, as am I happy to see you my friend,” Sanji smiled sweetly at him. Gin blushed, having forgotten how adorable Sanji was, how sweet he could be, “I-I-I’m glad to hear that.” As the teas was served, Sanji, out of habit, poured the two of them a cup, “o-oh! Thanks. I could’ve poured my own cup.” Sanji simply smiled at him after making his tea for him, “it’s no trouble, enjoy. This tea they served us is quite aromatic.” Sanji And Gin chatted for a long time after that, long after they ran out of tea in their pot, it wasn’t until an hour later that Sanji that he checked the time on his watch that he decided it was time to end their little reunion and search for his friends. “It was nice catching up with you Gin, maybe we’ll see each other again soon, hopefully my friends will be around to see you by then,” Sanji smiles, getting up from his seat. In a panic, Gin grabs his wrist, “w-wait! There’s just one more thing I wanted to say before you go.” Sanji looked at the blushing Gin with a curious expression, “what’s that Gin?” Gin boldly lunged at Sanji and crashed his lips against the blondes. Sanji was taken by surprise by the sudden exchange, but doesn’t pull away, instead adding to the heated exchange. They go into a feverish, heated makeout whilst onlookers watched on. When they pulled away, cupping each other’s faces, looking to each other’s eyes, that Sanji whispers huskily, “my friends waited for me for two years, they can wait another few hours.”


End file.
